


Gimme A Man After Midnight

by CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner
Summary: Dick accidentally disturbs Wally's sleep when coming back from a patrol, and Wally figures he might as well welcome him home properly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Gimme A Man After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @capedcommissioner!
> 
> Do not interact if you ship incest.

Wally woke with a start.

He supposed it was a good thing to be a light sleeper and a superhero. It made for some pretty frustrating nights, but then there were moments like this: the bedroom window creaked, and Wally’s body reacted faster than his sleepy thoughts. His palms planted on the mattress to push him up, and his head turned without his permission, eyes snapping open to fix on the figure in the gloom where it still moved in slow motion.

By the time his brain caught up, time had resumed its normal pace, and Dick slipped otherwise noiselessly into the apartment.

Wally exhaled a breath through parted lips. “Holy shit, dude. Warn a guy.”

“I live here, too,” Dick laughed quietly. “You _knew_ I was on patrol.”

Shifting, Wally flopped onto his back with a pout. His heart still raced under his skin; he laid a hand over it just to feel the way it began to slow. “And I figured you’d come in the door like a _normal person.”_

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dick asked. Wally could practically hear his grin.

He twitched the curtains back over the window, back where they belonged, and the slight dregs of light from the streetlamps outside vanished. Wally blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted, and when he found Dick again, he was already halfway around the bed, moving silently across the carpet. Somehow, he managed to make less noise when wearing his Nightwing boots than he did when he was barefoot in their apartment.

Dick planted a hand on the headboard and dipped down to kiss Wally’s cheek. He was definitely smiling. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Wally puffed out a soft laugh. “Thanks for the wakeup call, asshole.”

Breath fanned out across his cheeks as Dick shook with silent chuckles. “You’re welcome.” 

Dick nuzzled over to Wally’s lips, and this time, Wally melted. It was hard not to when he was all sleepy and warm while his boyfriend kissed him. He caved, letting his hands drift up to cup Dick’s cheeks and thumb over the pointed corners of the domino mask as they curved down his face. The mattress dipped next to his hip when Dick leaned further over him, kissed him a little harder, and Wally stifled a giggle before it could bubble up too far in his chest.

Or, well, he _tried_ to stifle it. He felt Dick smile. “What’re you laughing at?”

“Well,” Wally said, trailing his hands down to Dick’s shoulders, “you’re _really_ trying to get somewhere considering _some_ of us were asleep ten minutes ago.”

“And that _someone_ was all raspy and sexy with the covers down to his hips.”

“Raspy because I was _asleep,_ Dick.”

Dick laughed as Wally batted at his arm, and he dipped down to kiss his forehead once more before backing up. “Sorry. I tried not to wake you up, Walls.”

He could see through the darkness a little better now, just enough to see Dick as he moved away from the bed. The blue on his suit was just enough of a beacon that Wally could keep track of him as he toed off his boots, removed his gloves. 

Wally bit the inside of his cheek.

“It’s not your fault I’m a light sleeper,” he said, shrugging a shoulder lazily. “You’re not planning on coming straight into bed, are you? Because as hot as you look in your mask, you’re not getting anything out of me before a shower.”

Dick paused. “You know, I was actually just happy to see you, and figured I’d make the joke since you accused me of ulterior motives anyway. I didn’t expect that to land.”

“Well, I’m awake now,” Wally said, wiggling his eyebrows even though Dick couldn’t see it - or maybe he could, if he had his night vision on. He stretched, lounging back in the bed to snuggle into his warm spot. “Play your cards right and _maybe_ we can fool around before sleep.”

He watched, thrumming with idle interest now, as Dick headed over to the chair in the corner. He reached over his shoulders for his escrima sticks, laying them there for now so he could undress more comfortably. “Only maybe?” he asked, teasing.

Wally hummed out loud, playing at being thoughtful. “Gonna have to come up with something good for waking me up.”

Dick’s grin was radiant in the darkness. “I’m sure I can think of something. Don’t get started without me.”

He followed Dick with his eyes as he crossed the room again to open the door. “No promises,” Wally said, and then Dick was gone, his quiet laughter lingering in the space he’d left behind. A tingle burned its way down Wally’s throat as he swallowed, and it settled somewhere in the region of his stomach.

The thing was, Wally wasn’t a patient man. He never had been, and he never claimed to be. The speed had made things worse, in a way, because he just knew he could always do something faster if given the chance, whether that was saving the city or doing the dishes - although, to be fair, maybe household chores weren’t the way to go, not when it was, apparently, so easy to accidentally break plates. Who knew?

He wasn’t about to wait for Dick to get out of the shower, though. The water had only just started, and he knew Dick would want to wash off the grime of the night’s patrol before he even thought about coming back out here. That was plenty of time to get things started.

Wally closed his eyes, and he skimmed a hand down his chest, past the plane of his stomach, until his fingers rested against the waistband of his underwear. But no, that wasn’t right; that wasn’t how _Dick_ did it. Dick was a tease, one who would gladly spend all night drawing Wally tight like a bowstring given the chance, and he would do it right back in a heartbeat. He liked fast, but not _here,_ not in their bedroom - or, well, not all the time, anyway.

So Wally took it a step back, and let his hand drop back to the bed. He pictured Dick’s smile and the way his arms flexed when he hovered over him. A spark of heat lit up in Wally’s stomach like the first flutter of a match’s flame.

He dragged his fingertips lazily over the exposed portion of his hip, and that was better, but still not quite there. Briefly, Wally considered sliding his hand into his underwear, but he didn’t want to get _too_ carried away. Maybe he’d let himself when Dick was done with his shower, just so he’d walk back in to this. He _did_ like being a tease. 

His palm skimmed over his abdomen, and a shiver chased his fingertips across his skin. Lightly, he let it drop down lower, enough to bump against his cock in a fleeting brush, just like Dick did when he was in a particular mood. Wally puffed out a quiet breath at the brief shock of pressure, and then, unable to help himself, he went back again to drag his thumb up to the head. It was nice, _pleasant,_ but it wasn’t anywhere close to relieving. 

So, in essence, it was _perfect._

He pressed up against the heel of his palm again, and behind his closed eyelids, Dick grinned at him. Wally could almost pretend it was Dick’s hand, not his, but the angle wasn’t quite right, and that was enough to throw the fantasy off and keep him on just this side of reality.

The shower stopped humming. Wally’s fingers twitched against himself.

It was still a long few minutes before Dick returned. He didn’t bother with the lights, and Wally didn’t really need them; his eyes had adjusted to the dark enough already, and _holy shit Dick was still naked._

Or, well, _not quite._

The white eyes of the Nightwing mask stared at him through the gloom as Dick grinned at him, and Wally’s knees managed to feel weak even while he was fully horizontal. Dick’s smirk could have melted his underwear right off, and in a way, it did, if Dick’s fingers hooking into the waistband counted. “So, you _did_ get started without me?”

“Holy shit,” Wally breathed. His hands skimmed up Dick’s arms to grasp him by the elbows, and he gave them a gentle tug. Dick situated himself between Wally’s spread legs, planting one hand on the mattress and leaving the other to slide just a little further into Wally’s underwear. “Only a little,” he added a second later, once he’d found his voice again.

“Looks like more than a little,” Dick hummed. His smile was sharp, playful, but his fingers paused on Wally’s happy trail. “Is this okay?”

 _“Yeah,”_ Wally hissed, dragging his hands up to Dick’s shoulders and hauling him down to kiss him. “Please touch me,” he mumbled against his lips, and Dick muffled a groan into the kiss as his hand slid south. His touch was light, gentle, teasing, and all Wally could do was huff as he rocked up into Dick’s hand, chasing more. 

He could feel Dick against his hip, hard and grinding against him, and Wally’s hand fluttered up to rest on Dick’s bare side to squeeze. “Underwear,” he breathed, wriggling underneath Dick. “C’mon, wanna feel you.”

“Fuck,” Dick hissed, puffing the word out against Wally’s mouth. He sat back on his heels, sliding his hand out of Wally’s underwear, and Wally bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his complaints. He had a plan, damn it.

It felt like it took an hour just to slide Wally’s underwear down his legs, but at the same time, he couldn’t scramble to get them gone fast enough, even with super speed. Wally blurred his way through kicking them off almost without realising, and it was only Dick’s fond smile that let him know he’d gone a little _too_ fast. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Dick teased, crawling over him again as Wally dropped back down to the mattress.

Wally huffed, skimming his hands back up Dick’s arms. “Uh, _yeah._ My ridiculously hot boyfriend is right here and _naked._ Of _course_ I’m impatient.” As Dick settled down over him again, propped up on his elbows, Wally eased a hand down his front to loosely circle around his cock. He grinned at Dick’s rough exhale. “Did you have fun in the shower?”

“Maybe,” Dick shot back, and, well, it just wasn’t fair that his voice was still so steady. Wally gave him a gentle squeeze, and his next breath came just a little shakier. 

Lightly, teasingly, Wally thumbed over the head, dragging down the slight bit of wetness he found there. “What were you thinking about?”

“You,” Dick laughed breathlessly. His head dipped down as he nuzzled into the crook of Wally’s neck, his lips brushing against his skin as he spoke. Wally jolted as Dick’s fingers reintroduced themselves, sliding gently across Wally’s cock. “Fuck, you really did have fun without me.”

“Not that much.” Wally smiled again as he tipped his head back, inviting Dick to stay there, his nose against his pulse. He could feel every stutter of Dick’s breath, every soft noise he couldn’t quite muffle when Wally stroked his thumb up the side of his cock. He also felt the press of the Nightwing domino, much more sharply than he ever did when they were both suited up. “Didn’t get very far. I said I’d _try_ to wait for you, remember?”

Dick abruptly lifted his head, only to catch Wally in a clumsy kiss. He hummed into it, delighted, and then shivered as Dick pressed his index and middle fingers against the base of his cock, circling slow and tight just how Wally liked. This early, he couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be teasing, or if Dick intended on making things fast tonight. Given the time, it was probably the latter; odds were, he was tired from patrol, and he wouldn’t want to drag things out.

Wally could do fast in the bedroom when the situation called for it. Being fast was his _thing._

He gave Dick one last squeeze around the head - he shivered over Wally, just a little - and then released him to grab him by the hips instead. He tugged Dick down, tracing over all of that bared muscle and skin as they pressed together from hip to mouth. One of his legs hooked lazily behind Dick’s knee, and it had a pulse of heat skittering down Wally’s spine. God, if it wasn’t already so late, he’d have reached for the lube before Dick even made it back to the bedroom.

Instead, he rocked his hips up to meet Dick’s, and he groaned at the _fantastic_ sensation of Dick’s cock against his own. Dick buried a shattered moan in Wally’s shoulder as he bucked down against him, and that just gave Wally plenty more to grind against; he used his leverage to fuck up against Dick in fits and starts, chasing the clumsy slide of Dick’s cock against his own. Between Wally working himself up and Dick’s slick, there was just enough wetness there to make it a smooth roll.

 _“Oh,_ holy shit, Wally,” Dick exhaled in a rush. He could feel Dick’s hands where they were fisted in the sheets either side of Wally’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. He muffled his moan in another kiss, and a bolt of heat shot straight down Wally’s spine when Dick twisted his hips in a certain way, just like he did when they were fucking. Wally gripped his shoulder harder, squeezed his thigh around Dick’s hip, and Dick _whimpered._

His head thunked down to Wally’s shoulder again, and he was treated to an uninterrupted view down Dick’s back, right down to where his hips worked against him. It had no right to be as hot as it was, but the little shiver and twitch as Dick’s rhythm faltered had Wally biting the inside of his cheek.

“Close?” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut because, God, it was just _too much_ to keep watching.

“Mm,” Dick hummed raggedly. He shifted again, burying his face into the crook of Wally’s neck as he trembled all over. “Fuck, I’m- I’m really close, shit.”

Wally gritted his teeth as he pressed up against Dick, a quiet noise rolling off of his tongue. He wasn’t that close, not as close as Dick - he’d need a little more to get there yet, probably - but fuck, Dick’s desperation was getting to him. 

Dick forced himself up onto an elbow, just enough that he could tilt his head and catch Wally’s lips again. He threaded a hand into Dick’s hair, shuddering at Dick’s groan as it rattled all the way down into his own chest. The kiss was clumsy, uncoordinated, and _perfect;_ Dick mumbled into it, something unintelligible that Wally missed, but when his breath hitched in a telltale way, Wally heard him perfectly clearly.

“I’m gonna come,” Dick gasped, breaking away to press his nose against Wally’s cheek. He rocked up against Dick hard, cursing under his breath at the firm slide of his cock. “Fuck, I’m- Walls, where-”

“Here, stay here,” Wally panted, curling his arm around Dick’s middle to hug him close. He wished he was on the knife’s edge with him, but this was plenty, this was enough for the moment; he could be patient, just for long enough to get Dick first.

He was closer than Wally had realised. As Wally turned his head to kiss a trail up Dick’s jaw, teeth scraping against his skin, he felt Dick shudder again, his hips jerking against Wally’s, and a long, familiar moan tore its way up Dick’s throat. His thrusts slowed, gentled, turned into easy rolls against Wally’s as he came, and Wally felt his already flushed face burn hotter as the already slick slide between them turned wetter.

But it wasn’t enough, not quite what he needed to push himself over the edge.

Wally bit his lip as Dick pressed against him again for one last, hard grind, shivering as aftershocks rocked through him. He dug his fingers into Dick’s sides, huffing out a breath that trailed into a barely held back moan.

“Fuck,” Dick breathed, and he finally lifted his head. There was a flush that ran all the way from the edge of the Nightwing domino to his throat, and he smiled lazily before dipping down for another slow, easy kiss. Wally swallowed back his own desperate little noise as Dick lifted his hips away; he was probably too sensitive to keep going now, but _fuck,_ Wally missed the pressure. 

He dropped his head back against the pillow with a thump, a whine between his teeth. “Dick, please-”

“I’ve got you.” Dick pecked the corner of Wally’s mouth, and then the weight over him disappeared. He blinked, tipped his head down, and - _oh._

Dick shouldered his way between Wally’s thighs and splayed his palms over Wally’s hips, and the blank white eyes of the Nightwing mask stared back up at him as a cocky smirk spread across his lips. He was going to _kill_ Wally.

“Can I?” he asked, his thumb sweeping closer to Wally’s cock, brushing against the edge of the mess Dick had made there. The idea of it alone - of Dick blowing him, despite being covered in his come - had molten lava burning through his veins.

He squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper. Fuck, forget about taking a while to get to the edge - Wally was right there now. “Holy shit, _please.”_

The first drag of Dick’s tongue across his cock was gentle, almost exploratory, like it was the first time they’d done this all over again. It felt like a lightning bolt straight to the core, like the speedforce itself rocketing through him when he was sprinting, and _fuck,_ Dick did it again, slower this time, like he knew exactly how much it was tearing Wally apart at the seams. He probably _did_ know, the bastard.

And then, _finally,_ he sealed his lips around Wally’s cock to sink down, curling his tongue against the underside. His hand flew down to lace into Dick’s hair, pushing the longer strands back from his face clumsily, and somehow, Wally could tell that that smile was still there, despite the fact that his mouth was occupied. He rocked up against him helplessly, and Dick just went with it, humming around him to encourage it, and Wally clutched the sheets in his free hand and did it again, chasing more, more, _more._ Fuck, it was so sharp, so much after how how gorgeous Dick had been above him, and he was abruptly closer than he had been only moments ago.

“Dick,” he panted, “Dick, fuck, I’m close-”

Dick made a noise around him _again_ as he bobbed, and Wally’s breath caught on a ragged gasp that stuck in his throat. He almost whimpered when Dick popped off for just a moment, just to lap at him with the broad flat of his tongue, and then he was back, descending all over again, sucking hard with the next downstroke-

And Wally was _gone,_ shuddering hard as sparks caught on every nerve. His fingers clenched and relaxed in Dick’s hair, and his hips twitched upwards into the soothing brush of Dick’s tongue, just to chase the last little dregs of pleasure. The aftershocks lingered, pulled out of him with each slow, careful, _indulgent_ press, and when Dick properly lifted away and propped himself up on an arm, his thumb replaced his mouth, circling the base of Wally’s cock for just a little bit longer. 

“God,” Wally huffed, reaching down to gently bat at Dick’s hand. He laughed. “Okay, I’m good, I’m done.”

“You sure?” Dick shot him a grin. “I can stay down here, you know.”

“I’m sure.” Wally slumped into the mattress with a sigh and a luxurious stretch. He felt utterly fucked out now; he was really beginning to feel the fact that he’d been woken up from a deep sleep. “Okay, what’s the damage? Am I gonna need a shower?”

Dick hummed thoughtfully. “Probably,” he said, fondly patting Wally’s hip before he finally hauled himself up next to him on the bed. “I do, anyway. Gotta wash my face at least.”

Wally cracked open his eyes to squint at him through the darkness. “Your mask?” Dick nodded. “How did that stay on, anyway?”

“What do you-” Dick’s eyebrows jumped above the mask, and then a slow smile spread across his lips. “Walls, I didn’t keep it on through my shower. I put it back on again. The adhesive is new, not what I was wearing at the start of patrol.”

“Oh.” Wally snorted. He reached up, tracing his fingers over the edge of the mask. Sure enough, there wasn’t very much give when he tucked his nails under the edge. He’d removed it for Dick before, but he decided to leave it this time, and instead let his hand fall back to the bed so he could tangle his fingers with Dick’s. “I didn’t think you were the kind of guy to put it back on just for sex.”

Dick shrugged a shoulder lazily. “Wanted to surprise you, and I wasn’t gonna do that by getting into bed while I was still gross.”

Wally gave him a crooked smile. “This is why you’re the smart one.”

“Shut up,” Dick laughed, squeezing his hand, “you’re smart.”

“Mm, nope, because I let you wake me up enough for sex. That’s not smart when I’ve got work in the morning.”

Dick flapped a hand through the air. “You can run there, it’s fine. C’mon, shower before you pass out.”

He stood, and he paused to stretch. Wally took the opportunity to admire him, a smile curling at the corners of his lips as he took in all the long lines of Dick’s body, the subtle muscle highlighted by the low light peeking through the curtains. God, he was handsome, and while Wally would probably regret the lack of proper sleep tomorrow, he couldn’t bring himself to regret anything else, not when he was lucky enough to have such a gorgeous boyfriend.

When Dick extended his hand, Wally took it, using it to haul himself out of bed. “You want help taking off the mask?”

“Or,” Dick said, grinning now as he tugged Wally into the bathroom. He flicked the light on, and Wally blinked a little too fast for a moment just to let his vision adjust.

Dick’s smile was infectious; Wally found himself playing along before he even knew what was up. “Or?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Round two?”

Wally barked out a laugh, and as he kicked the door closed behind them, he dragged Dick in for a thorough, enthusiastic kiss. 

Sleeping could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: do not interact if you ship incest.


End file.
